


Our Second Life ( TVD )

by Nekomatan



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomatan/pseuds/Nekomatan
Summary: Alaric and Caroline made a choice. To hide Liz and Jo from the terrible world they both are bound to.This means, they will not know about their magical potential, but that is only one price they will have to pay...As a chain of disastrous events unfold, a blast of nostalgia occurs, but will it be good or bad?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caroline is stood by the stove, cooking spaghetti for the girls. Innocent enough right? Caroline did everything in her power to seem normal. Be normal. She ate, lived with Alaric and looked after the girls. Just like any other mother. At Least that was what she told herself.

It's Valentine's day. A day in which Caroline had been crying herself to sleep for the past 5 years. She missed him. It wasn't fair.

Liz runs in the room excitedly. Mama!! Look what I made at school! She thrusts a family portrait at Caroline. Upon studying the stick figures, she shudders.

Alaric is in the background holding what looked like a stake gun, pointed at a mutilated blob in the corner. What is daddy doing sweetheart? She giggles. Silly mummy, shooting a big scary monster of course!!

Caroline stifles a gasp with nervous laughter. Silly sausage! Caroline tickles Liz playfully. He works in an office! Why don't you stick it on the fridge and go find your sister? Okay mama! Liz skips cheerfully from the room, calling her sisters name. Josie!!

Caroline doesn't have to think twice about who to call. She prayed he hadn't changed his number... Her fingers shake, and nervously tap the buttons on the phone screen.

He picks up on the second ring. Stefan? She whispers shakily. Oh nice. A Valentine's day I still love you? The line remains silent. Thought not. I need your help. She announces flatly. He cuts her off before she can finish her sentence. Caroline, I don't know what the problem is but you are in Dallas. I'm not a time lord. She sighs at his suprising, rude remark. It wasn't like him...

What is the matter with you?! Have you lost your hero hair!???! I NEED HELP. She wails desperately. Disappointed because I have changed? Finally have the sense to do what is right for me? I'm sorry Caroline, I've moved on and I thought you had too. The line goes dead.


	2. Darkened Past, Darkened Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pointless game. Caroline has a meltdown, and the girls are in trouble. It seems a certain someone has unleashed their powers too soon. Or would you say, unleashing their true potential.
> 
> ( I'd only just been introduced to Val in the series and i thought she'd be evil. Sorry xDD )

She must have passed out on the kitchen floor. Valerie and the girls are crowded around her on the couch cautiously. Val brushes the hair out of liz's eyes and clips it back with a sparkly unicorn hair slide. How are you feeling? i can't move!! Caroline exclaims angrily. I've spelled you idiot! Let my mama go!! Josie yells protectively. She runs fiercely towards Valerie and swings a punch at her face. She sighs as Jo hits a magical barrier and hurts herself. She burst into tears. Caroline. It's Stefan's voice. I'm outside. I'm sorry.. Shall I smash the door down? yes. Caroline whispers. Stefan smashes the door down. VALERIE. WHAT THE HELL?! Val laughs. Stefan Salvatore, my terrible ex boyfriend and Caroline's faithful lapdog. Stefan protects the children with his body . Leave val. Caroline is wiggling in the small space of misery she is confined to, trying to escape.

Fine spoil sports, but I'll be back for my magical siphon Jr's. Oh. And I'll do you a favour and free you. See, you owe me one now. She walks silently out of the house, and down the deserted street. Mama? ... Liz asks concerned, her little chin wobbling. What's the matter with us? With her? Caroline breaks down. There is things you should know, but can't know but now know!! She sinks to her knees with silent tears dripping down her face. She stares off into space, the girls crying loudly but she doesn't hear. She's alienated. Lost in her own world of a mind. A familiar laugh echoes inside her head. Stefan? I wish! Silas?! Finally! Sense returns to the damned! I AM NOT DAMNED ! She screeches. Liz and Josie are tugging on their mother, who appears to be having a mental breakdown. Josie, go call 999! Liz is crying. Mama!! You is crazy!! She fights the voice in her head. Liz, go get my phone. Call Damon.. She sounds desperate. Who's he? JUST GO!! Liz scrambles down the hall to grab her iPhone from where it lay deserted on the floor. Liz was a smart child. She was taught to read and use a phone at a young age. She scrolled down her mothers long contacts list until she came to Damon. She hit the call button and waited in anticipation.

Hello? Care bear? I hope this isn't what I think it is, you're married now.. It's not mummy, it's Liz. Ah the cute blond child. Liz scowls. There is something wrong with mummy. She's screaming on the floor. You what child? She's screaming. My sisters gone calling 911. She stopped for a second and told me to call you but started screaming again. There is something wrong with her. Put her on please.

Mama, your friend wants to talk. Caroline is rolling around in the floor, agony ridden. She grabs the phone like its her last chance at life. I need you. Help me. I'm coming. Stay with me okay? The line goes silent. Ahhhh!!! Mummy!! I think she's dead! Damon hides a snort.( Pun intended ) I need you to come quickly... Liz starts crying. Okay Liz. Listen to me. Is she breathing? I don't know! Look at her chest. Is it moving up and down? Yes. Listen to her chest, you'll hear her breath. Yes, she's breathing. Does her breathing sound normal? Yes, she just looks like she's sleeping. Okay. Is her skin grey anywhere? Grey? Yes , grey. Is it? No. Check her feet and hands too. Nope. Ok. Wait with her and make sure she's still breathing. I'm coming right now. Josie runs into the room. It's 999 on the phone. Hello, what do you need? Ambulance, police or fire department. Ambulance. Wait. Damon shouts through the phone. Yes sorry, this little girl borrowed my phone and called by accident . Ok thank you, goodbye.

Why did you say that? Because your mother has just fainted. I'm coming to help but stay quiet, don't answer the door and don't do anything dangerous okay? Ok. Can I play with dolly outside? Stay inside ok? Ok. Who are you? Josie asks. Oh. My name is Damon Salvatore and I am your mothers close friend. Stefan's brother? Huh? Yes. I am Stefan's brother, but how do you know him? I've never met him, but I was naughty and looked in mummy's secret box. There was pictures of younger people hugging with their names on the back. Ahh. And a picture of mummy kissing someone in a frame. Okay... How do you know Stefan? I read her diary. Here it is. Damon knew he should stop her reading it but he was as curious as the both of them, so he didn't.

Josie begins to read; July 26th. I am still haunted by the chilling nightmares of my teenage and young adult years. I know I only married Alaric for the girls, but I know he is in love with me. I know it's wrong and i feel guilty that every cell in my body aches for Stefan. I still love him unconditionally, and it hurts me to know how long it's been. I've loved before, but true love is immortal. I know I will care for him for the rest of my hundreds, thousands possibly of years but my life is empty without him. Incomplete. A pointless game... Stop. Okay. That's all about my brother.... Ooh! She loves your brother?! What's this? A collage of people. A dark skinned girl with short brown hair... Bon bon... Damon whispers, haunted by the memory of his old friend. A girl with brown eyes and straight brown hair, in a cheerleading uniform. Ahh. Josie studies the badge. What's that for Liz? Mystic falls. Virginia I think. It's all creepy and abandoned now though. Ooh! And she's kissing a boy with gorgeous blue eyes. Okay stop Josie. Who are they? The girl and boy? Look Liz! That's probably me and my girlfriend. She's pretty! What's she called? Elena. Ahh. I heard mummy talking about her once. Who to? Daddy I think. Right, I'm in Dallas now, could you give me your address? Yes ok. It's on the Calendar. Liz reads the address. Okay. I'm nearly there . When I come to your house, invite me in okay? Alright! They chirp. ..


End file.
